Scott Mudgett
Beverly Garwood, accomplice |status = Deceased |cod = Neck broken by Nick |season6 = X }} Scott Mudgett was the manager of the Englewood Hotel and appeared in . Appearances As Dan Wells returned to the Englewood Hotel, Scott told Dan to keep the noise down in his room because he was tired of getting calls from other people complaining about it. The next day, Nick and Hank entered the hotel as police arrived to look for Dan. Scott told them he was just about to call them, and Hank asked Scott if he'd just seen anyone wearing just underwear come into the hotel in the last fifteen minutes. Scott told them it was Dan Wells and that "he's a mess." Scott told the detectives Dan had gone upstairs to his room and locked his door. Nick and Hank went up to go look for him after Scott told them Dan's room number and the details and occupancy of the rooms on his floor. Nick and Hank returned a little while later to talk to Scott about the hotel guests, and Scott told them he didn't know much about the guests that stayed at the hotel. He informed them that Dan had been staying at the Englewood Hotel for two months and that his behavior, which was normal at first, continued to get stranger and stranger. Scott speculated that Dan had stopped taking his medications or that he was taking some that he shouldn't have. Scott didn't think anyone staying at the hotel had threatened Dan, but he didn't know if there were people threatening him outside the hotel. When Nick asked him about Dan nailing his windows and door shut, Scott admitted he knew Dan was making a lot of noise but didn't know that was the reason why. He called out the hotel's maintenance man, Eddie Holmes, to take care of the windows and door being nailed shut, but Hank stopped him and told him not to go into the room until their investigation was complete. Before leaving, Nick asked Scott about a man in a wheelchair on Dan's floor, and Scott told him his name was Charles Lynk and that he had been staying at the hotel for a very long time, adding that nobody had ever heard him speak. After another death at the hotel, this time concerning a guest who had fallen over a stair railing, Nick and Hank returned to the hotel. Scott said he didn't know what happened and tried to gloss over the incident, saying she merely tripped and fell and that "these things happen." Scott told him nobody saw what happened and that only a scream was heard before she fell. Nick asked who found her body, and Scott told him it was Eddie. Hank observed the guest wasn't dressed to go out and asked whether she ever wandered the halls in her pajamas before, but Scott plead ignorance to knowing what the guests did. Wu then returned with Eddie, who told them the circumstances of how he found the guest's body, before Nick and Hank went up to check the room she was staying in. Monroe entered the hotel that night as part of a sting operation to catch the Alpe in the act who was preying on victims at the hotel. He gave Scott a voucher for a one-night stay, clearly appearing tired, and Scott gave him his room key after Monroe filled out some information. Scott later looked around through the glass of the hotel entrance door before he locked it. Nick and Hank had to shoot their way into the hotel after it was apparent someone had gotten into Monroe's room, and when they discovered a secret passageway into Monroe's room behind a drawer, they saw Scott making his escape into another room. They chased him into yet another room just as Scott tried to close the door behind him, which Hank ran into to keep him from shutting it, knocking Scott back. Scott stood up and woged into his Hundjäger form, surprised to see Nick was a Grimm. He started to fight Nick and Hank, but they were able to overpower him, and Nick killed him by breaking his neck. Images 606-promo4.jpg Category:Deceased Characters